


The beginning of a new realm

by thelyons18



Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Confusion, Death, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Heart Break, Romance, The Hobbit - Freeform, glory and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelyons18/pseuds/thelyons18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hobbit fanfic,The line of durin live, but after bad choices Thorin is no longer king, King Fili  must make choices that will make the ones he love upset. Bilbo will come in and out of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know i shouldn't start anything while i have two other stories to finish but i cant help myself. I dont own anything.

 

_It had been six months since the lonely mountain had been taken back. And it had been six months that Uncle Thorin was rotting away in a cell. You hate your self for keeping him there, but his gold lust had driven him mad. He almost got himself, Kili and you killed over the damned Arkenstone. Kili had forgiven him,but you just couldnt, not after the battle of five armies. If your mother had been alive, she would have killed Thorin herself. Since you took the crown, you had the stone locked away in a secret cubby of your bed chambers,where no one will ever find it. Thorin begs to see the stone, but you hear none of it. You decided that a few more months away from all gold and jewels would be best before letting the possibility of Thorin out of the cells enter your mind._

_ **King Fili**   
_

_**  
**_Sitting on the couch in Kili's room, you cant help but notice how depressed your brother Kili looks, its breaks your heart, but things will change soon.

"Dear brother, you're drinking like the world is going to end, come here, i will tell you a story, like when we were little and your were scared."He obeys and comes and cuddles up by your side, even though you both were too old for  such things, it always was comforting. You told him stories about mom and ada, and how when he was born you were the happiest person alive. He smiled, but had tears at his eyes, and you immidiatly knew what was wrong, and the hole in your heart grew bigger. Loseing Thorin to the gold sickness had been hard on every one, but when Tauriel died, the light in Kili started to flicker. She took the arrows and axe that would have killed Kili, He hated that she had died,she was the one Elf that he actually could stand to be around. He held a memorial for her, aginst Thorin's wishes, but it had to be done. May Mahal watch over her soul.

"Kee, I know things are hard right now, im upset too,but things will change and get better, i promise. I love you little brother, seeing you so sad hurts me."

"Fee, i miss uncle, i know what he did was wrong,but i miss him so much." You press a kiss to his forehead and hug him close.

"He will be let out soon, he just need to get rid of the gold  sickness and then he will be with us. In the meantime, how about we find you something to fill your time with? Perhaps a maiden?" You give him a wink and a smile. 

"Well, _king,_ shouldnt you be finding a woman? I hear the line of Durin is running low on living people, perhaps you need to more than me!" 

"Haha, you do have a point,  i just dont know where to find my one at, and children, dear mahal, the thought scares me."

You both laugh away, soon coming to a comfortable silence, Kili soon falls asleep and you take your leave. The thought of marrige is appealing but you just dont have the time. Ruling and having to make decisions on the construction of Erabor was quite a lot to handle, but you will do whaat ever you must to make sure the mountain can never be attacked and taken over again.  Tomorrow you have a council meeting with the rest of the members of the company about Thorin and his well being. Even Bilbo would be there, he decided to stay in Erabor to help with the reconstruction. Bard of laketown would be aswell, hopeful an agreement between the two could happen. Just thinking about thhe next day has your head hurting, so many things needed to be done and it hadnt felt like there was enough time for anything. If only Dis was alive, she was always your go to person when you were struggling and needed help. You still cry over her, she and a band of dwarves were on their way to Erabor when Orcs attacked. It pained you so much, to know only Kili and Thorin were your only remaining family. Feeling the tears at the corners of your eyes, you lay down in bed to sleep.

**_Thorin_ **

_" You've been wasting away in a cell, old man, you let the gold sickness get into your brain,and your nephews almost died because of it. You're pathetic, old man, nobody wants you, everybody is ashamed of you. Just die, die like Thror and Thrain, just be gone!!"_

_"_ And who are you to tell me to die, to insult me! AYE! Who are you, just voices of the past. You are nothing. Be gone."

You have been sittting in this cell far too long, well cell is not what it really is, you have proper furnishings and all,but you are kept locked away, and you deserve it. You feel sickened and disgusting every day, when you remember what you did to the boys, how you treated everybody, and how you let them all down. You lost your right as king,you lost the power you had, your boys and your friends. You deserve to sit locked away, at least you are in Erabor. The days go by,one by one, all you can do is pace and read books. You have never felt as useless as you do now, Dis had passed away, Fili became king, and Kili almost died of heart break overn the elven maiden, you wished you could be with them now. And bilbo, the halfling, you missed him. He used to come and visit you every day, but hasn't in months now, you secretly loved him,but didnt know much about hobbit tradtions, you would ask him if he ever came back to see you. Cold and lonely, you pull fur blankets close to you and hum a song to your self, a song you havent sung or hummed since the first night you met bilbo in bag end.

_"Far over the misty mountains cold_  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
The dwarves of yore made mightly spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.  
  
For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sward.  
On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.  
Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeouns deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold."

You stop when you get to the part about gold, you used to lost gold and jewels, but now it was every thing you hated. 

There was a time when all you could think and dream about was gold, but that has long passed, all you could think about know was the boys,and Erabor. You longed to see the halls in which you grew up in, longed to see the statues of your forefathers, and all of that was ruined, because of gold lust. You would be lucky if Fili let you out of this cell in the next fifty years, but you knew deep down, you deserve it. 

 


	2. Change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Fili has a change of heart when lord Elrond comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own nothing, this is just my own version, hence Thorin and the boys not dying.

  _ **King Fili**_

_**  
**_Lord Elrond will be arriving soon, The cooks are preparing a feast fit for dwarves and elves. Kili is looking sick, he hasnt been able to handle being around elves because of tauriel, you want to find something for him to do to keep his mind off things, you know he needs Thorin, but things will come together soon. Soon Lord Elrond enters the room, and you greet him with a warm smile.

"It is good to see you, Lord elrond, Its been many moons since we last met, how are things?"

"Very well to see you too, King Fili, and things are great, i have brought someone with us, to meet you. There are many things i wish to discuss with you."

You cock your head and he winks, and you bring him over to the large table filled with food, and then you see her. She's beautiful, rather short for an elf, but beautiful. She has chocolate colored hair and eyes, and pale skin. Very thin but also masculine, she wears a simple dark blue velvet dress that hugs every curve of her body, and there is a beautiful small crown upon her head. "My lord Elrond, you did not tell me she would be so beautiful!" He looks over and laughs,"Dear Fili, this is my great neice, her name is Langwen. She is one of the many things we must talk about.But let us rest!" "Please! come eat! i had the kitchens prepare meals for elves,well, you know why!" They laugh and settle down, Kili on your left and Lord Elrond on your right. He tells you of their travels from Rivendel to Erabor, they had safe travels and came across no orc or warg packs, and they avoided Mirkwood. But during his story, you couldnt keep your eyes off of Langwen. Elrond said she was only a year younger than you. Curious of what he needs to talk about you change the subject.

"Dear Elrond, what are the subjects we need to speak of?"

"Well,first i wish to hear of thorin, how is he doing? I see he is still in his cells?"

"Yes, uncle will stay for a month or two longer, we want to make sure the gold sickness is gone from his mind, hes not being kept as a prisoner, but he is in cells with plenty books to read."

"I see, i agree, and the stone, do you have it hidden away, where he wont find it?'

"Yes, hidden and locked away deep, we keep all jewels and gold locked away, gold sickness is a tragic thing to deal with."

"Very well, please send word when he is released, i wish to speak with him."

"We will, now the other matters?" You send a smile to Elrond.

"King Fili, i brought  Langwen here, for two reasons, i wish to speak with you about housing her here, she seems very borde with the elvish life style, and i wish to speak about joining houses in marriage. I will leave the decision of who she marries between you and your brother, if you agree at all. I feel like making a strong bond between the races would be good. WE will always be here in time of need. I also want to give my condolences for your mother, she used to spend time with us in Rivendel, she is dearly missed."

"Thank you, it means alot. I will think about the possibility of marriage, and she is very welcome to stay here, you and she can stay in the spare set of apartments till we have the master guest rooms cleaned and furnished, which probably wont take long, and you, lord Elrond are welcomed to stay as long as you want." They say their thanks and return to their food. You are very delighted at the thought of Langwen staying here in Erabor. You will give her the master guest room across from your rooms. Looking over to check on Kili you see he hasnt touched his food. Worried you take his hand and squeeze. "Baby brother, what bothers you? I hate to see you so gloom."

"In the meeting, i was hopeing everybody would say uncle Thorin can come back. I miss him, Fee, i think i will go visit him after dinner, if its okay."

"Of course its okay, i will go with you if you want."

"No, i want to talk to him alone. But thank you.It is time to finally talk, Bilbo said he went to see him this morning, and said Thorin is not well, he's sick, bilbo went and made some kind of stew with flowers of healing nature. I just want to check on him."

"I had not known that, i was wondering why bilbo came to the meeting late." Kili gives you a sad smile and takes a bite of food. You will wait for him in his rooms tonight and tell him another story to calm him down. GLancing over you see that Langwan has been watching you, a small smile at her lips, she blushes and looks away.


	3. gore and disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter mostly for Thorin, flash backs, crying and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own nothing. THIS IS UNFINISHED. POSTING SO MY COMPUTER DOES NOT DELETE IT BUT I WILL FINISH IT ASAP

_**Thorin** _

_There you were, standing in front of the pale orc who killed your grandfather, and he was holding the Arkenstone. You feel the blood in your veins boil,the rage inside of you ready to escape, Fili and Kili were at your side, both fighting, but they didnt seem to matter, the stone,thats what mattered. You lift your axe ready to impale the damn pale orc, and Fili pulls you back, while the pale one just smirkes at you. You scream in Khuzdûl, to let you go or you will kill him. He screams at you that you will die if you go after the orc, that the stone is not worth it.Glaring at him you shrug him off and go after the orc, swinging your axe as hard as you can into his back, he yells and suddenly the orc are pushing you to the ground, lifting your nack with a blood soaked blade to it, the pale or moves to take his death swing at you, when suddenly someone slashed the orcs head from his body. All the remaning orcs and wargs look to see that their leader has been struck down, and let out mournful cries and retreat away from the battle ground. You were thrown down, your body is so tired you cant move, not even to see who saved you. Someone crouches down and whispers to you asking if you are okay,all you can do it mutter "No."Everything goes black.  
_

_When you wake up you are surrounded by elves, and two tear stained nephews. You try to call them over but there was a burning sensation in your mouth, words would not come, just gasping noises. They  look at you but do not move,Kili starts crying and Fili holds him close, both are bandaged up,and both are already bleeding through. A huge cut is on Fili's face, from his eye brow down to his chin. "This is all my fault."  You thought, You look up at the healer working on you and she smiles sadly. She's beautiful for an elf, you admit to your self.she lifts your head gently and gives you something to help you sleep, she says. you nod as much as you can in thanks.as you start to fall asleep you turn your head to your sister sons and whisper that you love them. You dream of the day Kili was born, how happy your sister was,and how happy you were. The boys father had  had died a few days after his birth, and his last words to you were to take care of his sons and never let them face any harm. he held kili in his arms as the light left his eyes, Fili was in yours, his face in the crook of your neck crying. You would never forget this day, and you would always honor his dying words._

_  
_You awaken in a cold sweat, tears on your face and a gasp escaping your mouth. You had these dreams all too often, and were always heart sick for days after.All you wanted was to hug the boys and tell them how much you loved them and were sorry. Bilbo had been to visit the morning before, and Kili the same night. He cried, telling you how much he missed you, and you cried right with him. You'll never forget the day you almost had the two things you care most about in the world killed. If it hadn't been for Bilbo killing Azog, all three of you may have perished.You owe bilbo your life, and everything you could do to make him forgive you. He said he has feelings for you too, and would court you as soon as Fili lets you be free. When he said that, your heart smiled and you kissed him, he blushed and  kissed you back. When he had left you cried. You had treated bilbo so terribly when all he wanted to do was help you reclaim your home. Just as you were about to cry more, Fili entered your cell. He looked at the falling tears and rushed in to hug you. "Uncle, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry i haven't come to visit, I've been so busy taking care of things, Im so sorry."

"Dear Fili, do not fret. I put myself in this position, this is my own doing, I do not blame you. I would have done the same. I love you, little lion."

"I love you too, Uncle.Oh, by the way, lord Elrond wishes to speak with you soon. "

 "Bilbo said he is here in Erebor, what is going on?"

"He came to ask how you are, and asked about two different things."

"Well,what are they?"

"He asked if his neice would be welcome to stay here, he said she is bored of the elven ways, which i agreed to, and he asked Kee and I to think about one of us courting and marrying her to join our houses, to strengthen the elf and dwarf bond, which i said we would have to think about and seek council on."

"Fee, i am so very proud of you, i will support what ever decision you." You hug him and whisper that you love him in  Khuzdûl.

"I love you too, i have made a decision about your situation."

"Yes?"

"At the end of the month you will be released, come back to live with kee and I,but there will be no gold or jewels left laying around,just to be safe . You will allowed to sit in on coucil meetings and you will be made head of the forge, you will not recieve any pay, just ask a servant for kili and i and we will get you what ever you want or need. You rooms have already been cleaned and furnished, we are getting you a new bed though, and your royal items will be returned."

"Thank you, very much, you dont know what this means to me, ive been so lonely down here.Im having the dream again..."

"The one about dad..?

"Yes, i wake up crying every time, I dont know why, i didnt even know your fathers name."

"Mother never told us,She wouldnt even say if he was dwarf or not.."

"I can not say, i do not know myself, on his death bed he looked dwarf. I do not know Fili, But i will always be here for you and your brother. No matter what. Nothing will come between me and you boys."

"Thank you uncle, by the way, why did bilbo leave crying last night?"

"I told him my feelings. And i may have kissed him..and asked to court him when i am let out.."

"Haha dear uncle, you are quit the man. did he accept?"

"Yes he did! I am very happy, i will finally be able to settle down."

"I am happy for you, i must go now, I have matters i must attend to, but i will be back to see you in a few days, i love you uncle."

"I love you too, i will see you soon."

Fili hugs you and then makes his leave, it is very late so you lay down.Your back is hurting, and your mind is in a whirl, but you are happy.You fall asleep witha smile on your face, for the first time in a long time.

 


	4. The hiding princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story on langwen

_**Langwen** _

_**  
**_Lord Elrond did not give away your true identy, which you are very thankful for. If you want the dwarves to know, you will tell them. But being a princess, being _the princess_ of king Thranduil, is a secret, even from your true father. Lord Elrond and the Lady galadriel and your birth mother and youself are the only ones who know this. It has been a secret for many years now.  Being around Thranduil had been awkward, and even more so when prince Legolas asked to court you, him being your half brother. WHen you told Elrond of legolas, he chuckled, and apologized for it. You told him it was okay, every thing happens for a reason. When Elrond asked you if you would like to meet the king of ERebor, you had been thrilled with the idea of staying there. Being a secret princess around the elves had been very hard, and dwarves had enchanted you. Meeting King Fili and prince Kili had been scary, but they treated you with respect and were very kind. You were scared of the marriage to either boy if they agreed, but you want it more than anything, to unite both races.  Fili seemed to have taken an interest in you, you caught him staring at you all through dinner. You hid your smiles, but knew he had seen one. Tomorrow he and Kili were going to show you around more, and Kili was going to show you some of his archery skills that he boasted of so much. You were happy, the dwarves did not think of you as a nasty elf, they liked you, more than they liked Elrond. 

  When the elves had found you, you had been tied up in an orc camp, on the edge of death, and you were fading. The orc's had captured you when you were traveling to Rivendel, They slaughtered the gaurds traveling with  you, and had raped you. You bear scares from it, they had cut your clothing off, when you refused to let them take you, they had started to cut you, as punishment. When they got fed up with your refusal, they tied you down, legs spred and gagged. You wished for death, being violated is a huge thing for any female, espically an elf. The elves who had found you cried deeply, they beheaded every disgudting orc and put their heads on spikes. When they had taken you to Rivendel, they explain what happened, you were under so much shock you could not speak. They had stolen your virtue, your light, and sanity. You vowed to yourself to kill every orc, goblin and ward you ever see again.  

  Sitting around thinking was always a bad habit. Always the bad memories came to you. You look at the small mirror and decide to ready yourself. You were to meet Thorin tonight, you are excited but nervous. It was known he hated the elves,  but you hope he may have changed. In the last few weeks, you had started falling for not one, but both boys. What compelled you to fall for them, you did not know. You dressed in your finest dress- a gift from Kili. It was a silk dress of the deepest blue, with beautiful sapphiers. You tried to refuse it, but he would not hear of it. You kissed his cheek and told him you were happy with it and said your thank you. He left with an extra pep in his step and a smile on your face. Fili had also gave you a gift that you would wear tonight. A beautiful necklace, with a sapphire as big as your fist on it, cut and polished beautifully. Its chain was just long enough that the gem sat atop your breast. He too, got a kiss on the cheek, and left full of smiles and happiness. It was weird for you to recive gifts, but you enjoyed it. You wanted to give them both something back but you didnt know what yet.

  You hurried down the hall to find the dining room, when suddenly somebody grabbed your wrist and pulled you away. Instinctively you pull the knife you keep hidden between your breast up to the assailant's neck,  and look into the eyes of a very shocked Kili. A giggle leaves your lips and you put the knife back. 

"My lord, i am so sorry. You startled me, pulling a knife is habbit now."

"Please, call me Kili, and I am sorry, i shouldnt have grabbed you, although its good to know you can handle youself." He winks and you just smile back.

"Kili, im scared to meet thorin.."

"Dont be, he wont be mean, Fili and i will make sure of that. Now, lets be on our way, dinner is being served.


	5. Meeting the one exiled prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langwen meets thorin, Thorin must get over his distaste for the elves, Fili and Kili both have an issue

  _ **Thorin**_

 When Kili entered the room with an elf in tote, you were disgusted but hid it. This was the first meal you get to be back with your boys, and you didnt want to ruin it. Fili leaned over and told you her name. Langwen which translated to Maiden and Virgin Maiden  in Sindarin . She was quite beautiful, for an elf. And that was generous coming from you. She sat down on the right of you, Fili on your left and Kili at her side, She introduced herself and told him why she was here. You sensed that there was something she was not telling you, like she was from a more powerful line than she was saying she was from. You wouldn't say anything, but will keep it in mind. You can tell she is scared so ou start a conversation.

"Tell me, Langwen, Have you much skill with blade or bow?"

"Both, blade is my favorite though. The boys tell me you have the famous goblin cleaver?"

"Yes i do! Orcrist is a beauty, Im proud to have her."

"That is good, if you have time, would you like to spar with me sometime?" She gave you a soft smile and her eyes shined like stars.

"Yes, i believe i could, just let me know when and we shall!"

She smiled and turned back to Kili, This dinner was already going very well.

"Fili, I feel that this dinner is going smoothly. Thank you so much. I was wondering, will bilbo be here?"

"Im sorry, bilbo has come down with a cold and wanted to stay in his rooms for the night. He will be traveling back to the shire as soon as he is well again."

:What!? Why?"

"He is going to collect his nephew, and will be returning here as soon as he gets the child. Im sending armed guards with him to insure his protection, and plenty of ponies so they can get there and back as fast as they can. You know uncle, you could go with them if you wanted uncle.."

"Really? You would let me? That would be amazing, i would love to. I will ask Bilbo as soon as i see him next!" And you really were happy, This would be a reat time to bond further with your One. 

As dinner came to an end you left to your room with a smile on your face. You had your boys back and the prospect of traveling with bilbo to the shire was great. 

  _ **Kili**_

After dinner you and Fili walked Langwen back to her room. You were kind of jealous of all the attention thorin got from her but did not say anything. Rounding the corner to her bedroom she stopped and pulled both of you into a hug.

"I want to say thank you for letting me stay here, and for the hospitality and gifts. You are the most sweet prince and king i have met, and im thankful for both of you."

Suddenly she kissed both of you on the lips before dashing to her room, leaving you and Fili looking after .

"Brother, what just happened.."

"Kee, I think she likes us!"

"I..I think so too! Fee! That was my first kiss..."

"That was mine too, Kee."

"So what dose this mean? That she chooses both of us?"

"I do not know, i dont think this has ever happened before.."

"Well, lets go to bed Fee, can i braid your hair?" Fili chuckles, you love to touch his hair, it was finer than most silk.

"Yes, Kee, Just be gentile this time, or ill braid your hair and see how you like it!"

"I promise i wont hurt you this time, its not my fault you had tangles!"

"Haha okay Kee, lets go." 

 


	6. Unexplained feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going to be a POV from Langwen and the boys.

  _ **Langwen**_

You didnt mean to kiss the boys, it had been on your mind and it just sort of happened. When you realized you had kissed them you dashed to your room and locked the door, trying to grasp the situation. That had been your first and second kiss,and it was wonderful. You still don't know what this means, you haven't left your room at all today because our scared you may have offended them, but Fili slid a note under your door asking you to come to dinner tonight. You didnt want to, but you got up and pulled on a grey silk and velvet dress,with matching boots, and started on your hair, weaving braids  through out your hair. You finally got up and started for the dining hall. Turning a corner you see Thorin, looking sad, you thought you shouldnt say anything but you do.

"Thorin,are you okay?"

"My dear, you scared me. I am okay, just tryng to get used to being around people again. I will be departing from Erebor for a short while to travel with Bibo. Im going to miss the mountain and my boys, look after them will you? Kili is reckless, and Fili, well Fili is a mess."

"I promise to look after them, and I hope your journey is happy and successful, Thorin, Elen sila lumenn’ omentielvo."

He had a smile on his face as you left. Speaking with Thorin seemed very easy, once you get past his gruff exterior he really is a warm  person. When you get to the dining hall you see the boys, and they see you, eyes shining and smiling. Fili pulls and pushes in your chair for you and both ask how your day was, Fili's attention was taken away when a member of the company needed his help, so it was just you a kili. He gave you a warm smile and pulled your hand into his.

"My dear Langwen, You look so beautiful on this night, but your smile dose not reach your eyes, what is wrong my dear?"

"I-I thought both of you would be angry with me for last night. I was so scared after i went to my room i started packing my things in fear that i would be exiled from the mountain for my stupid kiss!" Kili's mouth goes agape and then he starts to laugh, loudly, you didnt know if this was good or bad.

"My dear, we were so delighted, we did not sleep all night because we are happy. But we have to discuss something later in private, but do not worry my love."

"Thank you, Kili, When it is time come get me, i am going to go for a walk, Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham, Kili." 

   _ **Kili**_

You didnt want her to leave, you wanted to pull her down into your lap and kiss her pink lips, you wanted her to feel the fire burning inside of you. Right now, you just hope that she will accept yours and Fili's proposal. You both talked about it all night, and asked balin this morning if it would be appropriate and he said it was rare, but acceptable.  A three way courtship, this was going to be interesting. Fili was finally free of his matters and dinner was over with, He strode over to you with a raised eye brow.

"Where is she? You didnt say anything did you?"

"No brother, she went for a walk, i imagine she went out to the moonlight. Lets go find her brother."

Half an hour later you both find her sitting in a patch of moonlight, softly humming to herself. When she noticed that both of you were watching her she gave out a soft yelp! You and Fili give her a hand to help her get up. She murmers a thank you and Fili leads you all to his private office.

"So, langwen, after last nights events we have  come up with a proposition. "

She smiled, seeming to already know what the question is.

"We want to propose a courtship. A three way courtship. It is not common with most races but it is acceptable. If you accept and at any point you have more feelings for one than the other, that other will leave the courtship  and will not deter the two still courting."

"I accept. But on one condition."

Both,"Yes my lady?"

"Do not fight over me. I will love you both, always." 


	7. The bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A royal ceremony for the three way bond is preformed, things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, life has been so hectic right now but things are getting better and i can post more often and longer chapters.

_**King Fili** _

Today was the bonding ceremony. You were scared, but happy. Kili was too, and you figured Langwen is as well.  The ceremony is in three hours, and you have to finish your vows and get dressed. Uncle Thorin came to you and gave his blessings which was strange.  But everybody just wanted to get this over,  You have to travel to the iron hills in a weeks time to discuss trading with Dain, which you really are not looking forward to. Kili and half the company would be joining you, and the rest would be going with Bilbo and Thorin to the Shire, Bilbo held off on going because he wanted to attend the bonding ceremony. Langwen would be staying in Erebor, You hope the meetings will go well so that you would only be gone a month at the most, but knowing Dain, you are not so hopeful. You didn't to leave langwen behind but you both dont want any danger to come to her. 

 

The ceremony just ended. You three are having a private dinner. 

"Langwen, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, are you faring well?"

"Yes dear Fili, and thank you, I'm happy to be officially courting you and Kili."  
Kili smiled at her and looked at you.

"Dear Fili, should we give her the presents tonight?"

"Kili,Fili, no. I told you boys no more gifts i already have so many!"

"Langwen, we want to take you to a special place, We had it done up just for you."

"Could we wait till tomorrow? I am so tired, i have not slept the last three night.."

"What is troubling you dear?"

"Its really hard to talk about. Come to my rooms and i will tell you the story?"

"Okay" You and Kili get up in unison sharing looks of concern, She never showed any sadness and it concerned both of you.

     _ **Langwen**_

You sit both the boys down. They both grab your hands and ask whats bothering you. Tears well up in your eyes. You tell them everything. Your true father, The rape and orcs, everything. You swore them to keep everything a secret, and they promised. Kili was crying and Fili was holding you into his chest. You didn't realize how hard you had been crying till Fili was whispering to calm down and that you will forever be safe here. Kili kissed your cheek. You all were on the large couch in your sitting room, tucked between Fili and kili. It was getting late but you didn't want to be alone tonight, You excused your self to slip on a loose long sleeve shirt and loose leggings. The boys had slipped off their boots and were in the same as you. You settled back in between them, and kiss them both. You lay your head on Fili's chest and Kili plays with your hair. This was perfect. You and your boys cuddling, Fili was humming some dwarven song and you felt completely at peace. Before you knew it you had fallen asleep, dreaming of your princes, They told you they would wait till the morrow to talk about her past and who she is, and you are okay with that, They swore never to tell anybody who her real father is, for the Mirkwood elves are still not favored by the dwarves. But all that mattered was right now.


	8. We are in this now, and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels, steamy stuff

_ **Langwen** _

Fili and Kili were still asleep when you woke,You all managed to stay on the couch all night, though the furs had fallen to the floor. With a shiver you reach over to grab them and place them back over you and your princes. You must savor the time you have with them, when they leave for the Iron hills you will be left behind. You know its better that you are left, but you dont want to be parted from them, even for a short time. You dont even know what you will do when they are gone. It will be a lonely few months, but you will make the best of it.  Kili grumbles in his sleep and wraps an arm around you pulling you closer into him. You press a kiss to his forehead, and look over at Fili. You really are going to miss this. Frowning, you caress his face, his blonde mustache, bold cheek bones and strong nose,everything was perfect. Kili's smaller nose and mostly hairless face was perfect too, you love how the boys still look young, boyish, but act like grown men when needed. You look to the window and see that its still dark out, you would need to wake them soon to go back to their rooms. You dont want to of course, but must.

"Fili, my dear, you must wake up, you too Kili."

Both grumble and say no, so you straddled Kili while pressing kisses to Fili, to get their attention. Kili started moving his hands around your body up to your face, cupping your cheeks and bringing your mouth to his. You make no struggle to stop him, but Fili does, grabbing your waist and pulling you away from Kili. Greedy hands grasping your hips, you laugh.

"Is this how i have to wake you boys up every time?" Fili laughs and wiggles a blond eyebrow. Kili murmers, mad that Fili took you from him.

"Well, you know we could all sleep in my chambers, being the king nobody enters my rooms without permission.."

"Maybe, but i dont want people getting the wrong idea about me.."

"Hush, little rabbit, you are courting the king and his brother, anybody to say anything bad about you will meet Nori's knife. Not to mention Thorin would chop off their toes!"

You smile, Nori was a favorite of yours, His hair was very unusual, but he was good at what he does- make sure nobody plans ill against the king and company.

"Well, maybe tonight then And Kili, stop pouting, little bird." He rolls his eyes and pulls you to him, pressing kisses to your face. You knew Kili felt threatened by his brother, but he need not worry, you would figure out how to make this work.

 

Little did she know, someone had eavesdropped on them last night, and sent her story to her real father.

    _ **Thranduil**_

 It was a strange, weird thing. Getting a letter from Erebor, was weird. It came in the middle of the night. It bared words of an elven princess, residing under the mountain, consort of the king and his brother. Even more strange, she claimed to be your daughter. Which couldn't be true, The woman who bore Legolas was the only woman you had consummated love with. Narunis left mothers after she gave birth to Legolas, claiming she could not handle a child. Petty woman. The message described the so called princess, and she was a match of Narunis. Legolas, on the other hand was a perfect copy of you, just shorter. Looking at the message you could tell a dwarf had written it. You were curious, and wanted to know if this rumor was true. You will make a trip to the Lonely Mountain, and meet her, Legolas will join. Sitting upon your throne, you think out the plans, when to leave, and order servants to get together supplies. 

 "Tithenor, send Legolas to me, and the captain of the guard."

"Yes, your majesty."

 


End file.
